


I got you Doll

by Bambistarbeam



Series: First Time Blues [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Bucky is Technically 105, Bucky needs a mate, But hurt Tony, Chocking but not kinky, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Peter, Peter Needs Help, Peter is 22, Post Mpreg, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rutting, Tony accepts Bucky, Tony forgives Bucky, after Civil War but no Endgame, alpha bucky, kinda slow, non-con, not really non-con but I’ll put it anyway, put in your place, slight non-con, virgin, virginity taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambistarbeam/pseuds/Bambistarbeam
Summary: Bucky goes into his first rutt in years. The only problem is that the omega next to him is a Virgin, who went through their first heat alone.Chaos ensues when Peter wakes up with his mate on top of him, Tony Almost Dies, and Peter thinks he is pregnant.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: First Time Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947856
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The mating is the easiest part, it’s what’s after that the hard part
> 
> More to come I update every Thursday so stay tuned😁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky lays down that Pipe.

Bucky feels nothing but warmth when he wakes up. The sharp tinge at the end of his spine and his hindbrain flooding his mind with images that would make even a hooker blush.

He needs Peter.

Peter lies next to Bucky face down naked and snoring. Peter’s well toned, fat ass can be seen through the outline of the blankets.

Bucky wanted to do nothing but rip a hole through that blanket and shove his big(Even for an Alpha) cock up Peter’s ass. 

The only problem was that Peter was a virgin and wouldn’t last an hour with Bucky’s Serum powered Rut.

Bucky bit his lips and balled his fists, he couldn’t hurt the future Mother of his Pups. 

“Oh...” Bucky groaned as he thought about filling Peter up with his Pups.

Bucky was pretty progressive for a men born in the 1910s, but he couldn’t deny the Alpha nature in him that demanded that he’d get an Omega all fat and stuffed with his knot and his pups.

The warmth was now all over his body. The need, the desire flooded his mind. 

Bucky fought back hard against his rut for another minute, but his body started moving on it’s own. Bucky needed his Omega, he needed Peter. Buck positioned himself behind Peter, and started to push in.

“Buck?” Peter Questioned as he woke up moving his arms to feel Bucky next to him. 

“‘Mega” Bucky moaned from above.

“Whatcha doing there bud, I thought we were waiting until my next heat?” Peter asked, his senses still dull from waking up, but he could tell Bucky was in Rut.

“‘Mega” Bucky groaned from above and thrusted between Peter’s ass cheeks. Bucky began to repeatedly thrust trying to find Peter’s hole in his rut daze.

“Bucky-“ Peter let out a moan and felt his dick get hard under him. Peter started to slick, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough for Bucky.

“Buck, I’m not ready.” Peter said 

Bucky let out a growl and began to thrust harder.

“Mine, My mate, my everything. Made to take me all, mine. Mine. Mine” Bucky growled out, finally slipping into Peter’s hole. Bucky howled at the pleasure.

Peter moaned out and his biology made him push back against his mate.

“See mine, my ‘Mega, good boy take it all, mine, my hole to use when ever I want, so good, the best, so good, mine.” Bucky’s praises and his possessive made Peter even more slick. Bucky kissed all over Peter’s back.

“So wet. So tight. So good. Such a good boy.” Bucky groaned out.

Bucky pulled out and Peter whimpered from the emptiness. Bucky flipped Peter onto his back. “Don’t worry baby, I’m not gonna leave you empty. I just wanted to see that pretty face of yours.” Bucky breathed out his breath hot against Peter’s skin. He began to kiss and nip at Peter’s soft skin. He moved up to Peter’s nipples and began to play with them. Peter began to whine for emptiness, smelling his mate it rut drove him crazy. “I’m gonna ruin you.” Bucky said no longer being able to play a soft lover boy with Peter moaning like that. And thrusted back inside at a brutal pace.

Peter barely had time to comprehend he was moving. Peter began to moan out loudly with need.

Bucky moved up to Peter’s neck and his fangs began to scrape against Peter’s scent gland.

“No Bucky, we can’t. I’m still in college, I’m not ready to make this commitment.” Peter said as calm as possible, the teeth at his neck mad his senses return to him.

“I don’t care, I need to-.” Bucky growled out trying looking down on Peter with his puppy dog eyes.

“Bucky, NO!” Peter said now pissed.

Bucky growled and bit just below the scent/mating gland. Bucky didn’t mate Peter, but he felt the sensation of mating he needed to knot. Bucky bit down hard into Peter and thrusted in knotting him. Cum began to rush into Peter’s wrecked hole. Bucky sent a prayer hoping Peter would get pregnant.

Peter was relieved that Bucky didn’t bond with him because what would Mr. Stark say? The man who murdered his parents bonded with his star pupil.

Peter’s thought went away as he became painfully aware that he had not cum.

Peter moved to his hands to jerk himself, but Bucky’s growl stopped him in his tracks.

“We may not be bonded, but you are still mine. You cum when I say you can.” Bucky said angrily. His omega defied him twice.

“Bucky I-“ Peter was interrupted by his own moan.

Bucky started to thrust even harder with his knot. 

“Bucky you just-“ Peter said half confused and half horny because most Alphas would at least try to take a break.

“Oh Doll don’t worry, I got you.” Bucky said.

“We are going to be here for at least a week or two.” Bucky stated proudly. “I’m gonna fill you up with my pups and treat you like the hole you are.” 

Peter let out a moan.

“Good boy”


	2. Let me please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter still hasn't cum yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short here is something while I write the next chapter.

"Pretty" Bucky said lowly.

"Please" Peter breathed out. Bucky still hasn't let Peter cum after 16 days. Bucky even watched his every move when they were taking a break to eat or sleep.

"I'll be good. I'll be so good, please Bucky please. I need it." Peter was in tears begging. Bucky was coming down from his Rutt, and his knot was deflating. 

"Need? I give you everything you need. Are you saying I'm not enough?" Bucky questioned sounding a little hurt. 

"No Alpha you are enough, but it hurts. I want it to feel better." Peter was crying at this point. Bucky knew he had messed up, and he wanted to do nothing but see his mate happy. He broke his Alpha state and spoke.

"Don't cry doll, I just needed to train you on how to be a good boy. You can cum. Cum all over, cum for your Alpha. Com now." Bucky whispered in his mates ear.

Peter came all over himself and Bucky. Long roles hitting him in the eye. Even after 16 days his loads weren't as big as Bucky's.

"Pretty boy, so good." Bucky said into Peter's ear. Bucky shifted to be on top of Peter completely. The pressure of Bucky's felt good up against him.

Peter 's head started to clear.

"Hey Buck?" Peter questioned outloud. Half expecting the Alpha to be knocked out completely after his Rut.

"Yeah Doll?" 

"What was all that stuff about making me a good boy and why were you going to bite me after I said no?" Peter moved a little.

"Peter that wasn't me talking, that was my Alpha. I can't help, but want you to submit to me. To breathe when I breathe, and to do what I say. I really want to bond with you. I want to mark you as mine forever and full you up with my pups. BUT I understand that you want/have a life outside of me. I, the Alpha, want you so badly, but I, Bucky, couldn't live with myself if you were unhappy." Bucky said sounding apologetic. Peter started blushing all over.

"Okay that explains the bonding part, but why could I you know...." Peter trailed off blushing.

"No need to act all innocent, I have scratch marks on my back too you know. Also you did sooo good especially the way you handled me. You took me so well. You really are my hole." Bucky teased.

"Stop I'm serious." Peter screamed. Blushing red as a tomato. 

"Honestly, doll. I just wanted to see if you'd let me." Bucky started to laugh loudly.

Peter began to blush and tried to push the Alpha off of him. 

Bucky shifted over, pulling his monstrous cock out with him, and put his arm around the Omega.

"Shhh, don't try to fight it now. I know you liked it." Bucky said still laughing. Peter began to join him until he felt cum move out of his ass.

"Umm Buck?"

"Sleep Peter, we can't talk all night."

A few minutes passed.

"Umm Buck?"

" Yes Peter? " Bucky sighed ready to have a conversation that could wait till tomorrow.

"I wasn't on birth control...."

"Oh fuck"

This could not wait till morning.


	3. Breakfast!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets out in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good a descriptions yet, so yeah😌
> 
> Also No one know why Bucky let go, some say it was a ghost that told him to stop, some say nothing at all.

“We’ll look what the cat dragged in.” Steve joked as Peter and Bucky walk into the common area for the first time in weeks.

“So where have you two been?” Clint joined in.

“Yeah where?” Sam jested.

“Getting fucked senselessly by Bucky until he can’t smell anything but my scent and doesn’t remember his own name.” Peter said matter-O-factually and moved to pour himself some coffee and get an apple like nothing happened.

Everyone except Bucky looked shocked at how openly dirty the young man had been.

There was a pregnant pause.

“Oh and I might be pregnant because I was not taking birth control, sooooo you might have a niece or nephew on the way.” Peter smiled and greedily drank his coffee.

The slack jawed Avengers stared in more disbelief.

“Oh and my heat is starting soooo, we’ll be outta commission for a few more days.” Peter said with a smirk. All of the Avengers in the room were blushing red hot. All except Tony who’s knuckles were white from gripping the table.

“Something wrong there Tony?” Bucky asked with concern.

Tony stood up and strolled over to Bucky. Stood next to him like a big, mucho Alpha and began his rant about how much he hated Bucky. Bucky stared there blank faced with a slight smirk as Tony laid into him.

The rant went in for minutes, ignoring all attempts from the other Avengers trying to make Tony stop. Peter looked uncomfortable in the corner and began to shrink within himself. No one bothered to checkup on him as he was on the verge of tears. Tony started to scent, his Applewood scent coating the walls.

“You should‘ve just died in the war.” And that was Peter lost it.

“Stop it!!” Peter yelled and ran back to his and Bucky’s shared room. Ignoring any calls to get him to calm down.

A Metal hand came to wrap around Tony’s windpipe.

Bucky let out a deep primal growl.

“You made my mate cry. My pup’s Mother. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” Bucky said in a growl.

Tony struggled for breath. Steve and Natasha tried to drag Bucky off of Tony, but he wouldn’t let up.

Bucky eventually let go of Tony, who was still gasping for air.

“Look at you, panting like a bitch in heat. I should bite you and make you mine.” Bucky walked back to his and Peter’s shared room. No one made a move to stop him.

“Is it always like that?” Nick Fury said from the corner regretting taking up Steve’s offer and coming to breakfast.

“More or less.” Wanda, the only one who wasn’t flustered, stated plainly.


End file.
